


Watching the Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Set somewhere in the timeskip, Sex on the Beach, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luisa wants to watch the sunrise, Rose has other plans. They compromise.





	Watching the Sunrise

‘Where are you going?’ Rose murmured sleepily as she felt the bed dip beside her, blindly reaching out for Luisa, finding only air.

Luisa chuckled, her voice still deep and raspy from sleep.

It hit Rose deep within her chest and it made Luisa getting up even more unfair.

‘I’m going to watch the sunrise. You’re welcome to join me, sleepy.’

Rose groaned but opened her eyes. The sight of Luisa’s naked backside more than worth the effort.

‘Baby, please come back to bed,’ Rose said, dropping her voice down to a husky purr, patting the empty sheets suggestively, hoping to change Luisa’s mind. ‘There will be other sunrises.’

Luisa smiled, momentarily halting her efforts to tighten the robe around her waist. Instead leaning over the bed to brush a kiss against Rose’s cheek, dangerously close to her lips. ‘There will be other mornings to cuddle in bed with you,’ she whispered, leaving another teasing kiss on the corner of Rose’s mouth before pulling away and disappearing out of the balcony doors. ‘We have all the time in the world now.’

‘And they say I am evil,’ Rose muttered, turning onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She had two options: drift back off to sleep and hope Luisa would come to her senses by herself or go out and watch the sunrise with her and _then_ take her back to bed.

She groaned and sat up. Getting up before sunrise was not really a part of her life she had wanted to revisit, but then Luisa had always been great at making her do things she didn’t really want to do just to be close to her.

‘Put some clothes on, you weirdo,’ Luisa laughed as Rose joined her on the deck, not a stitch of clothing on her.

Rose just smirked, resting her elbows on the bannister next to where Luisa was standing.

‘You’re the weird one, getting up before dawn to watch the earth’s rotation around its axis.’

‘Put on some clothes before anyone sees you,’ Luisa hummed, poking Rose in the side.

‘Who is going to see me?’ Rose asked spreading her arms out by her side as she looked around. ‘No one is awake yet.’

Luisa rolled her eyes and shook her head. ‘You’ll get cold.’

‘I’m not cold,’ Rose said as she watched the dark blue of the night sky start to lighten around the horizon. ‘We’re on a tropical island in the middle of summer. It’s impossible to get cold.’

‘Your, erm, _body_ , is telling me otherwise,’ Luisa said, chewing on her bottom lip as her gaze rested on Rose’s breasts.

It gave Rose an idea to get Luisa back to bed before sunrise.

‘Oh, you mean my nipples,’ Rose grinned. ‘It’s a little breezy out here, that’s all. Besides,’ she moved to stand behind Luisa, hands sneaking around to cover her breasts over the silky material of Luisa’s robe, ‘according to this, you can feel the chill too.’ She gently circled Luisa’s stiff nipples with her thumbs.

Luisa moaned softly, leaning into Rose’s chest a little.

Rose, for her part, fought back a grin and continued playing with Luisa’s breasts. It wouldn’t be long before she had Luisa back where she wanted her.

But Luisa wasn’t so easily persuaded once she’d set her mind to something. She wanted to see the sunrise and she was going to see the sunrise. So while she didn’t tell Rose to stop – what she was doing felt much too good for that – she didn’t let her lead her back to bed either.

Rose, realizing she needed step up her game, slid her hands underneath Luisa’s robe. Savoring the whimper that passed from Luisa’s lips at the skin to skin contact.

‘You’re sure you don’t want to do this in bed?’ she whispered between laying kisses on the side of Luisa’s neck and jaw, her hands still kneading and massaging warm flesh.

‘Yes, very,’ Luisa breathed, tilting her head to the side to give Rose more space.

‘So you would just let me do you here, out in the open, where anyone could see?’ Rose husked as one hand fell down from Luisa’s breasts, knuckles stroking across her stomach before coming to rest between her thighs.

Luisa gasped, bucking her hips into Rose’s hand before gathering herself again. ‘As you pointed out earlier, everyone’s still asleep, we’re the only ones here.’ She rolled her hips into Rose’s hand, silently spurring her on, daring her to go further.

Suddenly Rose forgot all about taking Luisa back to bed, this was much better. She pressed herself fully against Luisa’s back, trapping her between the banister and her arms. They’d had their fair share of adventurous sex over the years, but this was the most brazen they’d been in a while. They had continuous access to beds now, and loved to make use of that, but there was something very hot about Luisa letting her touch her right out in the open.

‘You know, if we had gone to _my_ island, we could be doing this every day,’ Rose purred, her fingers starting to circle Luisa’s clit. ‘There would be no one there to see.’

‘Then what’s the point?’ Luisa sighed, reaching back to tangle her hand in Rose’s hair and keep her close.

Rose moaned, sinking her teeth into Luisa’s shoulder. ‘Do you know what you do to me when you say things like that?’

‘Does it make you want to strip me naked and have your way with me until the whole island knows I am yours?’ Luisa panted, grinding herself down on Rose’s hand, eyes half-lidded and focused on the horizon where warm pinks and yellows were starting to bleed into the blue of the night as the sun crawled above the horizon.

‘You don’t have to be naked to scream my name,’ Rose grinned, pinching Luisa’s nipple between her fingers.

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelped at the unexpected sensation, tightening her fist in Rose’s hair.

‘See?’ Rose whispered, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s cheek as she kept her hands moving on her body. Waves of pleasure starting to crest in Luisa’s body just like they did on the beach in front of them.

‘Baby, don’t stop,’ Luisa moaned, her free hand curling around the bannister and she struggled to remain standing. Too focused on her pleasure to pay Rose’s gloating any mind. As far as she was concerned Rose deserved to.

‘I won’t stop until everyone on the island knows your mine. I won’t stop until you have come undone in my hands over and over. Until your legs can barely hold you up. Until the sun has risen in the sky. You wanted to see the sunrise, right? You better watch.’

Luisa swallowed, Rose’s words delivered in that low, husky voice combined with her actions sent a shiver through her body.

Rose smiled and nipped at Luisa’s earlobe, circling her clit one last time before pushing into her with two fingers.

They both groaned. ‘You’re so wet for me, baby. You make it so easy for me to fuck you like this,’ Rose whispered, working her fingers deeper, faster, making Luisa pant and moan in earnest.

The sensations coursing through her body were electric. Rose was curling her fingers just right, never adhering to a strict pattern, keeping her movements random to wind Luisa up higher and higher.

A deep moan rumbled through Luisa’s chest as Rose did something particularly nice with her fingers.

‘God, so good. So fucking good,’ Luisa moaned, driving herself down on Rose’s fingers. And just like that the magnificent feeling was gone. Rose’s fingers leaving sticky drawings on the inside of her thigh instead.

‘Nononono,’ Luisa whined, rolling her hips into Rose’s hand. She had been so close. ‘Baby, please. I need you. Please don’t stop.’

‘The sun isn’t up yet,’ Rose whispered, softly kissing Luisa’s shoulder, grinding against her ass. Slowly easing her away from the orgasm that had seemed inevitable earlier. ‘You’ll have to hold out a little longer.’

Luisa groaned in frustration, bringing her own hand down between her legs.

‘Oh no, I don’t think so,’ Rose laughed, catching Luisa’s wrist and pinning it to the bannister before it could make contact. ‘You wanted to watch the sunrise, you’re going to watch the sunrise.’

‘Rooose,’ Luisa moaned as the woman behind her continued pressing sweet, tempting kisses to her shoulder and neck but didn’t do anything else.

Rose laughed, Luisa was so lovely like this. So close to orgasm, pliant in her hands, waiting for her to continue.

‘It truly is beautiful,’ Rose said as the first of the sun’s rays rose above the horizon, her hand returning between Luisa’s legs, rubbing her slowly. Her pace deliberately in time with the rising sun; slow and steady.

‘God,’ Luisa moaned, low and needy, the cresting waves nearly masking the noises. The familiar knot in her stomach returned as Rose traced ever tightening spirals around her clit and then pushed into her for a few deep, languid stroked. Repeating the process until Luisa was trembling in her arms, a continuous stream of moans and gasps passing from her lips.

And just then Rose did the worst thing possible: she pulled away again.

‘You -,’ Luisa panted, trying to catch her breath.

‘Yes, honey?’ Rose teased. ‘Something you want to say?’

‘You’re a fucking tease, Rose,’ Luisa groaned, rocking herself into Rose’s hand, which only caused her to pull away further.

‘Slow and steady wins the race, Luisa,’ Rose said simply. ‘You feel much too good for this just to be a sprint to the finish line. I’m having fun, aren’t you?’

Luisa didn’t dignify that with an answer, she just turned her head slightly to look at Rose, her dark eyes pleading for Rose to please, _please_ , get a move on.

‘Just watch your precious sunrise,’ Rose whispered, kissing Luisa softly as her hand returned to stroke to her folds. Building back up what had so cruelly been abandoned earlier.

Luisa kept her eyes on the horizon, the sun coloring the sky a blazing orange. It was beautiful, but she couldn’t focus on it. Rose had set a steady rhythm between her legs and it was taking all her resolve not to scream her relieve and truly wake the whole island up.

‘Say my name,’ Rose husked as she fucked her deeper.

‘Rose,’ Luisa whispered, her eyes falling closed as her muscles began to tighten.

‘Like you mean it.’

‘Rose!’  Luisa said louder, unable to stop herself from rocking back against Rose’s hand, she hadn’t yet allowed her to get so close and if she pulled away now Luisa felt like she might die.

‘Louder,’ Rose spurred her on. ‘I want everyone to know that you are mine.’

‘ROSE!’ Luisa yelled, her shout coinciding with an earthshattering orgasm and the sun finally raising itself all the way above the ocean.

Rose threw a secure arm around Luisa’s waist as her knees buckled beneath her, holding her up and pressing soft kisses to her hair as shuddered with climax.

Luisa groaned something unintelligible and Rose scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to bed, assuming Luisa’s legs wouldn’t be working for quite a while.

Rose just looked at her as the white spots slowly died down behind Luisa’s eyelids.

‘I love you,’ Rose whispered, stroking a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear.

‘Love you too,’ Luisa husked. ‘And now everybody knows.’

Rose grinned. Whoever had been outside at that time had surely heard them, even the waves hadn’t been able to drown Luisa’s last shout out.

‘We should watch the sunrise more often. It’s gorgeous.’

Luisa blinked open her eyes. Rose had expected a glare but she just saw laughter in Luisa’s eyes.  
‘I wouldn’t know. I saw a lot of stars.’

‘I’ll take that,’ Rose hummed, claiming Luisa’s lips in a soft, sensual kiss. ‘Now let’s sleep, the sun is barely up.’

Luisa yawned, but had one last thing to say before dropping off. ‘I will get you back for that. I’m not just yours, you’re also mine. And it is time everybody knows.’

Rose smiled and gathered Luisa up in her arms. Everybody already knew she was Luisa’s. Nothing was more clear.


End file.
